Thorn
| tribes = | place = 13th | alliances = | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 25 |strikes = }} Thorn is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Thorn (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: LightningLink#6941 (Deleted now) Current Timezone: CST Who are you and why should cast you?: "Hello, I am Thorn. I'm a baker. I bake good things. I just made a pretty dope ass sandwhich. got some peanut butter. got some jelly all up in the. some nice white bread OH YEAH I love nintendo games and absolutely love survivor. I am a very loyal person in real life and I attempt to be as loyal as I can" What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: '''"My newfound faith in Jesus Christ. the Lord motivates me and gives me purpose. I hope to be a good role model to teens so that they dont go down the same road I once did. I love community and sharing with people. Also, family. I can count on them to always love me and thats something that I think many people have lost in this world: the value of love." '''What is your proudest accomplishment?: "Well, in ORGs I have made it to the merge but not to the Jury, so lets not talk about that lol. I am most proud of the friendships that I have made. I love bonding with people just about life. It's great. friends help me laugh. But even above my friendships, is my relationship with God." What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: "My biggest weaknesses is shown to be being too trustworthy, and I can be gullible at times. I am too revealing when it comes to information and I love to gossip in orgs haha I think that loyalty is also one of my biggest strength People can easily trust me and im really excited to see what this season brings" Are you a hero or a villain? Are you a hero, healer or hustler? Brains, beauty, or brawns? How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "I have a mix of both a hero and a villain in me, it really depeds on my mood. if something bad happens i get salty af, but if things are going well for me, then i am generally a really nice person. In my day to day work, I am a Hustler for sure As a baker at a busy restaraunt im always on my feet from helping customers to getting pies in the oven to making the next scrumptious milkshakes ever. I am definitely I am definitely a brawn over the other two. I am pretty strong and can be a bit of a muscle head" Who is your idol?: "Honestly I would have to say that Penner (preferably his 3rd iteration) is my survivor idol. He's great narration, and when his back is against the wall he was able to manage fairly well when it came to votes. He was also pretty out there in terms of comedy, which I really enjoyed." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Suzaku Category:Kerberos Category:Online